1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to component based business models and, more particularly, to techniques for using business artifacts to discover and refine elements of a component business model.
2. Background Description
Various role players within the enterprise need to understand how the business performs its operations and activities in order to effectively manage the business and to enable business transformation. Business elements that comprise a component business model are often difficult to identify, analyze and specify. This is especially so when creating a component business model without the use of any established templates or guides. Even where there are generalized industry templates, business elements that are extracted and reused from these templates need to be customized to the needs of an individual business enterprise.
What is needed is an improved methodology for identifying elements of a component business model.